justcausefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Just Cause 3 Bugs and glitches
Door launch glitch A somewhat amusing glitch related to doors opening while partly obstructed I personally have seen on the PS4, I'd bet it affects others. https://twitter.com/CeriCat/status/672372042381975552 CeriCat (talk) 19:07, December 4, 2015 (UTC) PC framerate I realize my video card ("ASUS EAH6970 DCII/2DI4S/2GD5") is a bit outdated, but the framerate is completely all over the place. In gameplay it seems to jump around by around 20, which is not convenient seeing as how its usually from 20 to 40. In some cut-scenes (in Time For An Upgrade) the framerate was around 5 to 10 while in others (in A Terrible Reaction) it was around 200. I'll obviously have to tweek the settings some more to find what's more convenient. GMRE (talk) 17:44, December 5, 2015 (UTC) :The game is currently minimized and according to my W7 ram and CPU usage measuring thingy, I'm using 43% of my 24 GB RAM. That's a record for any of my games so far, unless GTA V beat it, but I can't remember checking. GMRE (talk) 18:22, December 5, 2015 (UTC) ::Another update to end this issue: I've lowered the settings a little, but the patches have also made the game run a lot smoother. Before the patches (and before lowering the settings), the FPS would at times drop to 0 for a moment and being near a few high cliff-edge towns at Insula Fonte would drop it to under 10 until I left the area. It now normally runs at about 40 frames per second and I can't remember there being any random drops to 0 anymore. GMRE (talk) 21:21, February 27, 2016 (UTC) Wingsuit clipping glitch Similiar occurs on the PS4 with the parachute if the game starts dogging down (to be fair I've had it going for nearly a week) you'll drag into the ground instead of rising when you grapple to gain air. CeriCat (talk) 12:39, December 6, 2015 (UTC) Cima Leon: CentCom I just recently found this, don't know why it happens, but the center tower has faulty animation after I did a race and I can go straight through it. You can see it on my profile 01:05, January 4, 2016 (UTC)Drewtehbawss :Where is this profile of yours? GMRE (talk) 16:16, January 4, 2016 (UTC) About the "impossible to get accurate coordinates" It is possible. Very possible even. When you're in the map menu you can click your cursor on any place of the map, the coordinates on the screen bottom will be upgraded. The only difference is that you don't have a huge crosshair. MrFunreal (talk) 17:49, February 22, 2016 (UTC) :It is indeed possible. Example. :And as it seems, it looks like some coordinates are just not that precise. [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 03:23, March 23, 2016 (UTC) Getting under the map This section was moved here from User talk:GMRE. GMRE (talk) 16:47, March 19, 2016 (UTC) Just wanted to know what your thoughts are on this. Just for clarification, this was on Xbox One, and there were no no-clip mods being used. Blu Razgriz (talk) 02:26, March 19, 2016 (UTC) :This type of glitch has already been reported at Just Cause 3 Bugs and glitches, so it's great that now we have a picture. By the way, how exactly did this happen and how did you get out of there? GMRE (talk) 11:43, March 19, 2016 (UTC) If I remember correctly, I was flying a Thunderhawk through the train tunnels near Cava Grande, and the left wing struck a wall, sending it spinning into the ground. When it didn't explode, I tried to grapple onto it, but right when I reeled into it, it fell through the ground. I lost the jet in the ocean below, so I was pretty much stuck. The weird thing is that this has happened to me on three separate occasions, and every time the vehicle exhibits the same behavior. It's center of mass shifts oddly, and when it hits an object, it'll start bouncing around erratically, usually flipping around inside the ground before finally falling through the ground. The way I got out was by just fast traveling. Rebel drops still function at the proper altitude, so fast travel is the only way out.Blu Razgriz (talk) 15:31, March 19, 2016 (UTC) :Yup, that sounds like the previous reports. GMRE (talk) 17:29, March 19, 2016 (UTC) It's not just the Thunderhawk though. I've had it happen once with the Urga Bkolos 2100 too. I've got both the Thunderhawk and the Bkolos on video if you wanna see. Problem is I'm not sure how to upload the video from my iPod. Any suggestions? Blu Razgriz (talk) 05:30, March 20, 2016 (UTC) :As far as I know, there's no way to upload a video directly to wikia. You'd have to first upload it to youtube, or some other similar site. There's a list of supported sites here. GMRE (talk) 10:51, March 20, 2016 (UTC) I've dabbled around a few of them actually, particularly 5min.com. I'll see if I can get at least one uploaded. Which would you rather see, the Thunderhawk or the Bkolos? To be honest, only the Thunderhawk video shows Blue Hell though. Blu Razgriz (talk) 19:40, March 20, 2016 (UTC) :I guess some wiki visitors might like to see what's going on down there. Then again, I can't imagine how you managed to get a slow moving vehicle there. GMRE (talk) 19:50, March 20, 2016 (UTC) The Bkolos was rather odd. I'm not sure if it's physics changed, or if the Havok engine was doing it's thing (I've experienced this physics engine doing things like this for so long that I'm used to this stuff), but it was just weird. Hopefully I can get both up though. They're not the best quality, since my Xbox One isn't connected to the internet, but better low quality than nothing right? Blu Razgriz (talk) 04:00, March 21, 2016 (UTC) Alright, I got both videos up through Dailymotion. The URL's are below. Would you mind uploading them? http://www.dailymotion.com/video/x3z1cq9_urga-bkolos-vs-havok_videogames http://www.dailymotion.com/video/x3z1axv_thunderhawk-in-blue-hell_videogames Blu Razgriz (talk) 05:11, March 21, 2016 (UTC) "Vehicles inexplicably being launched" This section was moved from here from User talk:GMRE. [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 03:03, March 23, 2016 (UTC) Well, it did. I was questioning it myself when it happened. Most of the credit goes to the heli pilot. He flew into it. By the way, have you ever noticed Medican military vehicles driving into destroyed vehicles, only to be launched at hundreds of miles an hour away? If not, I've got countless examples of it happening. I should seriously be a debug game tester though. This kind of stuff always happens to me. Blu Razgriz (talk) 02:25, March 23, 2016 (UTC) This wiki has a page for glitches. Just Cause 3 Bugs and glitches. What you mentioned is already on there. [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 02:26, March 23, 2016 (UTC) I know that but I don't recall seeing it. Huh, maybe I need to check again. Hold on a second. Nope. Still can't find it. I must be blind, but I don't see it. Ether way, let's move this over to the Bugs and Glitches page. We'll discuss it there. Blu Razgriz (talk) 02:39, March 23, 2016 (UTC) :I have noticed that on a few occasions. In one case, I was in a Urga Bkolos 2100 near Vigilator Nord and I fired the cannon next to a pursuing Weimaraner W3 :It not only destroyed it, I was basically kamikazed into the SATCOM Dish (And then I was stuck) :I've also seen in a few Youtube clips similar situations where Rico is operating the cannon of the Bkolos 2100, or CS Odjur or IBT, and an explosion near them fired from the cannon sent the vehicle flying [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 03:03, March 23, 2016 (UTC) Many of the ones I've seen are when I'm at Heat level 5, and I'm destroying massive amounts of military vehicles. There were two occasions that stuck out to me. The first was with an Urga Mstitel. I was near the Vulture air base (in the village ruins to be precise), and there were two roadblocks near each other. I blew them both up, and soon after an Urga Szturm 63A drove into it, blowing up and flying all the way to the runway at Vulture. The second was near Cava Montana, near where the Bkolos video was shot. I was in an Imperator Bavarium Tank, and a Dune Buggy and a 6x6 transport (forgot the names) crashed into each other. I rammed the buggy, and the both of them launched about 4km away. I've got them both recorded. I think it usually happens when the physics engine gets overloaded. I've played many games that utilize the Havok engine, and that happens pretty often in games with Havok. Blu Razgriz (talk) 03:25, March 23, 2016 (UTC) :Well IDK :I'm not a "game design" type person :I'm just a game enthusiast :But what you're saying is indeed possible :The 6x6 is called Stria Obrero and the Dune Buggy is called Urga Ogar 7 V8 [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 03:40, March 23, 2016 (UTC) I'm not either. But it does happen in other Havok powered games. The worst I've seen is Halo 3, which as a game enthusiast, I'm certain you've played. The thing I'm taking about in Halo 3 can be found here. It's not vehicles, but it's the same thing causing it. Halo 3 runs on Havok, so that's why it happens. Havok solves objects clipping by forcefully ejecting them at high speeds. Though I'm not sure why Avalanche would choose to use Havok when they have their own physics engine. That's the part I don't understand. Blu Razgriz (talk) 05:03, March 23, 2016 (UTC) : Avalanche have been using Havok since the original Just Cause for their physics, what's hard to get about sticking with using it? I've not got Mad Max to check but odds are it does too. CeriCat (talk) 08:59, March 23, 2016 (UTC) ::@Blu Razgriz I used to play Halo 3 until I got bored, but what you mentioned I had only ever encountered once and that was in the form of a glitched stretched elite-grunt flood form in High Charity (A.K.A. scariest flood I had ever encountered) ::I never gave it much thought, but if Avalanche had used Havok instead of their own original physics engine, it's probably the explosions that might've made them change their mind ::In a interview I can't remember the game developers stressed more on open-world gameplay and that mght have something to do with it ::@CeriCat if that were the case, then this glitch that's currently being discussed could theoretically appear in every game, but I have only ever seen it in this game [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 13:16, March 23, 2016 (UTC) ::::Given it's an updated build to work with the PS4 it could legitimately be an issue related to architecture or a change in the code itself responsible, but Avalanche have always used Havok for their games, on that note it's probably the single most common engine used on PS3 and PS4 at the very least though I've never seen behaviour to this extent before and I've no shortage of games built on Havok in part (physics being the most frequent component used) or fully. CeriCat (talk) 10:41, March 31, 2016 (UTC) @Anonymous230385 I've seen most of the things on that page, but the one that I particularly remember was getting kicked by Scarabs on The Covenant. When you get launched that fast, and then hit the invisible ceiling. It's hilarious how violently your character stretches. I don't believe I've seen what you've experienced honestly, but it sounds pretty terrifying. @CeriCat Anonymous is right. I've never seen this on Just Cause or Just Cause 2. It's only in Just Cause 3 that this happens. If I remember, Avalanche used their own proprietary engine, the Path Engine, for Just Cause 2. Just Cause 3 it seems uses Havok to streamline the development. Avalanche only used their own engine for destruction physics and explosions. Blu Razgriz (talk) 21:38, March 23, 2016 (UTC) : And you'd be wrong, JC 1 and 2 use the "Avalanche engine", with JC 1 definitely relying on Havok for physics, and given the nice Havok stamp on JC 2... see where I'm going? The main thing handled by the Avalanche engine was the ragdoll and other effects that were built on top of Havok's physics engine. With the destruction effects and other improvements Havok has gotten it would make some sense to move away from proprietary code towards a platform they're familiar with anyway because it allows them to focus more on development and less on fixing bugs that the engine devs can grind away on. CeriCat (talk) 10:41, March 31, 2016 (UTC) :Oh yeah the scarabs (Those are scary) :Now I don't get why Avalanche used Havok :But if there is one thing that is certain they had their reasons [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 22:44, March 23, 2016 (UTC) @CeriCat If you're going to respond to something, add your responses to the end of the section. It becomes difficult to read, if people have to look at your response dates and wonder how the discussion is suppose to work. GMRE (talk) 14:56, March 31, 2016 (UTC) Videos of this @Anonymous Hey bro, I got about 4 videos of this happening. I got really lucky, and one of them happened to me. If you wanna check them out, just go here. If you find them good, how about we add this as a section in the Just Cause 3 Bugs and glitches page. Blu Razgriz (talk) 08:22, March 31, 2016 (UTC) @GMRE I agree. Just simply put @example so that people know who you're addressing. @GMRE Could you possibly relay my last message to Anonymous, or take a look yourself? I believe this could be a new section on the page. Blu Razgriz (talk) 03:54, April 1, 2016 (UTC) :I added the subsection title. Anonymous reported on my talk page that he might be gone for a while. I guess I'll take a look at your videos some time later. GMRE (talk) 15:35, April 1, 2016 (UTC) Okay, cool. Have you added the information yet, or do you want me to add the section details? I've got a pretty good understanding of how it happens. Blu Razgriz (talk) 17:53, April 1, 2016 (UTC) I meant on the Just Cause 3 Bugs and glitches page, not the talk page. Do you want me to add a section there? Blu Razgriz (talk) 17:57, April 1, 2016 (UTC) :This is a wikia. The point is that anyone can edit. Right now you're the most qualified person to add it. GMRE (talk) 18:04, April 1, 2016 (UTC) Oh, yeah. Derp... I'll add it. Blu Razgriz (talk) 18:20, April 1, 2016 (UTC) All right, I've got the new section up. However, I couldn't figure out how to get the little Xbox One marker (the one that says what console it's on) to appear. At least, not on mobile. Would you mind adding that whenever? Blu Razgriz (talk) 18:44, April 1, 2016 (UTC) Thanks bro. For future reference, can I just put whatever symbols are needed to add the template on a mobile device? Like for a link within the wiki, can I just put the two brackets with the page to link it? I know I can do it on PC, but can I do it on my iPhone. Blu Razgriz (talk) 20:13, April 1, 2016 (UTC) :I'm sure you could. Once the page is published, it should automatically turn into a link. GMRE (talk) 20:21, April 1, 2016 (UTC) I'll have to try it out next time I'm hyperlinking. I just wasn't sure if wikitext would work on my iPhone. It really sucks when an edit comes out wrong, and then you have to go back and fix your edit. The VisualEditor is kind of strange on it, so I have to use the classic or mobile editor to get anything done and without screwing up. Blu Razgriz (talk) 20:30, April 1, 2016 (UTC) Unique army dialogue? .]] In the "Floating people after failed sidemission" section it says that entering a military car when there's soldiers in there will allow one to hear dialogue that isn't normally heard. What dialogue is that? I've heard them discuss things before, but that was at some military controlled industrial ruins in the north. One of them who was sitting said something like that it's nice to just sit after a long day of hard work and that he sure hopes nothing will mess that up. It was obviously meant as a provocation to Grapple the chair away. GMRE (talk) 16:06, April 7, 2016 (UTC) :I have no idea, but it definitely sounds like justification for the chair to be grappled away. :Maybe the soldier just wanted a nap [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 16:54, April 7, 2016 (UTC) Notable performance boost on PC I haven't tested this myself, but a guy I know at a forum reported that his PC JC3 got a major performance boost from switching Steam to "offline mode". That stops the game from trying to log in to the online leaderboards server and reportedly made his game run "10x better". In his own words: "I put steam on offline mode which stops JC3 from connecting to the internet and now it runs 10x better. It's smooth and has no lag." GMRE (talk) 15:13, May 5, 2016 (UTC) :"A guy I know" (not "I guy I know") :That's what I once did for an online game (playing offline). I didn't find too much difference, but it seem to flow smoother [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 15:16, May 5, 2016 (UTC) ::I don't know how I messed that up. GMRE (talk) 15:44, May 5, 2016 (UTC) :::I'm sorry is that supposed to be sarcasm :::Anyway who is this that you are referring to [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 16:26, May 5, 2016 (UTC) Major glitches Am I right in assuming none of these has been fixed? Justcause35 (talk) 12:17, June 30, 2016 (UTC) :... :How is the first one a glitch? There could've been some big vehicle passing by. :The second one looks more like a problem on behalf of the console instead of the game itself because the screen unwittingly flashing looks more like an outdated graphics card to me :GMRE might have better info than me (because I have had my fair share of new glitches as well) [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 13:56, June 30, 2016 (UTC) ::I've never seen that first thing happen. The player in the video did not look up at the moon, so for all we know those could have been shadows of passing clouds. I've also never seen the second one and neither of those have so far been reported before. In any case, those were very minor negligible glitches, which as you show yourself, have very simple solutions. GMRE (talk) 15:00, June 30, 2016 (UTC) :::Why would this be vehicle-related? :::Check this comment. :::They look like trees, not clouds. Also, shouldn't be moving this fast. :::Lots of people seem to be experiencing the daytime one. :::No, the daytime one has a very simple solution if you're on PC. Justcause35 (talk) 17:13, June 30, 2016 (UTC) ::::That link leads nowhere ::::But I've seen the comments and I can see what you mean ::::And actually ::::They should be moving that fast ::::I have watched tree shadows move that fast at night ::::As far as I'm concerned, that first one isn't a glitch ::::I have also experienced the second glitch as well although it fixed itself pretty quickly [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 17:45, June 30, 2016 (UTC) :::::That's how comment links work. https://productforums.google.com/forum/#!topic/youtube/BqsIMzb-mMg :::::But have these glitches been fixed? Justcause35 (talk) 22:18, June 30, 2016 (UTC) Well I wasn't paying much attention to comment links anyway I still think the first "glitch" isn't one And no the second glitch have not been fixed because evidently the new patches has not solved it [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 00:43, July 1, 2016 (UTC) :What about the LOD one? Justcause35 (talk) 13:34, July 1, 2016 (UTC) ::Chances are it's not fixed. But in that Youtube vid, the solution looked easy enough. [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 14:28, July 1, 2016 (UTC) :::You're just gonna have to play it and see for yourself. GMRE (talk) 16:00, July 1, 2016 (UTC) @Anonymous230385 Guess again, m80. @GMRE If I could I wouldn't be asking. Justcause35 (talk) 16:51, July 1, 2016 (UTC) :@JustCause35 Do you not have the game :@GMRE Who is "you" referring to :Me or him :Also I went to Fortalessa and the only thing of interest there was the last remaining Medici Police Department Stria Joia :Tried to replicate but in vain [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 23:09, July 1, 2016 (UTC) ::I do. It'd just mean a lot of work to connect my PS4 to the internet, so I'm asking people who might already have the latest patch. --Justcause35 (talk) 12:27, July 2, 2016 (UTC) :::@Anonymous230385 Him. :::@Justcause35 Well I have the PC version and about a half (if not more) of the glitches are console specific. GMRE (talk) 12:48, July 2, 2016 (UTC) ::::@GMRE Okay ::::@JustCause35 Why would you connect the PS4 to the Internet when you could just theoretically play offline? [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 14:27, July 2, 2016 (UTC) :::::@GMRE Is the LOD one console-specific? :::::@Anonymous230385 Because I need to be online to download the patch. Justcause35 (talk) 15:59, July 2, 2016 (UTC) The only LOD one in the article is about some ruins on the volcano island. That has only been reported at PC and PS4. There's really nobody here who would specifically go around testing all of them after every patch. It's likely that some of the listed glitches have been fixed by any of the JC3 patches, but there's no guarantee. Most players have never seen most types of glitches. GMRE (talk) 16:13, July 2, 2016 (UTC) :I mean that one after the latest patch. Justcause35 (talk) 16:42, July 2, 2016 (UTC) Blue hell ghost vehicles I have found out why some vehicles have wierd properties, ei: bouncing around, phasing through terrain. The cause of this is that the train car transporting these vehicles despawns from underneath these vehicles after a derailment. It seems to be a common occurence, and can be quite entertaining, as it is a reliable way to enter blue hell. This happens on PS4, but this might not only be me. Ace131 (talk) 05:25, July 26, 2016 (UTC) :Derailed train parts will eventually despawn, or fall through the ground on the PC too. GMRE (talk) 15:07, July 26, 2016 (UTC) :Yeah, but it's the the special properties that the vehicles obtain when the train car disappears. Ace131 (talk) 19:01, July 26, 2016 (UTC) ::@Ace131 I've experienced and have actively used that on Xbox One. The most reliable way to do that is to blow up the engine car or destroy a bridge in front of its path, then wait until the train stops. ::If you do that with a CS7 Thunderhawk, it'll grant you a great way to explore under the map. You can see a lot of the pictures I took with it on this talk page and the Just Cause 3 Bugs and glitches page. User:Blu Razgriz july 28, 2016 About the "SAM not changed after base liberation and still shoots you" I don't know if it has something to do with Sky Fortress, but the only way for SAMs in Medici to target you, in person, specifically is to have the Bavarium Wingsuit equipped and flying If they are attacking you on the ground already, then something might be wrong with the game mechanics I have experienced something similar at a military outpost somewhere up North where the SAM does not change, but instead for me, a rebel SAM just appeared out of nowhere, resulting in two SAMs where there should be normally one. I just went ahead and hacked the military SAM (didn't attack me on the ground) Someone has clearly experienced this but has anyone seen something similar [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 14:49, May 17, 2017 (UTC) :Why is everything I post unnoticed [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 13:52, August 26, 2017 (UTC) "Spelling errors" Are those really spelling errors or is just developer laziness Because frankly I don't see any problem with them [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 13:52, August 26, 2017 (UTC) :If the "di" is "Di" in every other location, then it's definitely a spelling/grammar thing. :If only that one specific race gets its name in all upper case letters, then it's some type of minor glitch. :I added the heading to point out how these "glitches" effect nothing and are mere insignificant spelling/grammar things. GMRE (talk) 14:13, August 26, 2017 (UTC)